The XMen Zone
by Xiowolfe
Summary: [ultimate-verse] The X-Men find themselves trapped in the Twilight Zone and only a strange little girl can help them to get out. What in the name of Forest Whitaker are they to do?! Please Review!


DISCLAIMER: i don't have ownership of the x-men so don't even think about sueing me for this. you'd get no profit from it whatsoever i garuntee you. ;P  
SUMMARY: The X-Men find themselves trapped in the Twilight Zone and only a strange little girl can help them to get out.  
~*~*~  
  
The X-Men Zone  
  
~*~*~  
  
Logan pulled up to the mansion in his Harley. He was returning from a solo mission and just noticed as the blackbird took off. Logan figured the others had some mission or something. He shrugged, pulling into the garage and getting off his motorcycle.  
  
When Logan walked into the mansinon everything seemed out of focus and hazy. He shook his head. "I must be more tired then I thought." He grumbled to himself.  
Upon entering the kitchen, Logan quirked an eyebrow in confusion. There seemed to be a thick fog in the room. He sniffed the air to find something amiss.  
  
"Hello Logan." A voice came from behind.  
  
Logan spun around, releasing his claws. He stopped suddenly and found himself staring at a young girl, about 4 1/2 feet tall, with short jet black hair that reached to her earlobes and long bangs that went to her chin. The girl had strange orange eyes and ghostly pale skin. She was wearing an oversized black shirt, baggy desert camo shorts that ended mid-shin, and converse all-star shoes; one black and one red.  
  
Logan stared in confusion because the girl didn't look frightened at all.  
  
She merely put her hands up in mock defense and gave a sarcastic smile. "Whoa man, don't go all Freddy Kruger on me now."  
  
Logan dropped his hands at his sides, sheathing his claws and squinting at the girl. "How'd you know my name?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I know lots of things."  
  
Logan scratched his head. "Who the hell *are* you?!"  
  
She smiled again. "Sparki, and that's with an 'i', not a 'y'."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. "What the hell is goin' on?" He looked around. "Why's it so...foggy??"  
  
Sparki shrugged, half-smilling and sighed. "Ok, well it's kinda hard to explain."  
  
Logan glared. "Try me."  
  
Sparki scrunched up her face, squinting one eye. "Well....in simple terms, you're in the Twilight Zone."  
  
Logan decided to ignore the fact that this was completely rediculous and humored the girl. "And what exactly *is* the Twilight Zone?"  
  
"Geez, don'tcha ever watch TV?"  
  
Another voice came behind Logan and he spun around to see a large man standing there in a suit.  
  
"The Twilight Zone is a realm, not only of sight and sound, but of mind." The man answered Logan's question in an eerie voice.  
  
Sparki glared at him. "Take a hike Forest!"  
  
The man returned the glare and suddenly disappeared.  
  
Wolverine remained seriously confused. He turned back to Sparki, pointing in the direction where the man was. "Who the hell was that?!"  
  
"Forest Whitaker." She replied in a calm tone. "He's the host of the show. Quite an annoying guy if you ask me." Sparki shrugged. "But no one asked."  
  
Logan continued staring dumbly.  
  
Sparki grabbed Logan's hand and started pulling him out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where are we going?!" He finally asked after letting her lead him a ways.  
  
"I gotta take you outta here."  
  
Logan pointed in a different direction. "The door's that way."  
  
Sparki sighed. "I know, but that's not the way out of here."  
  
"Out of where?!"  
  
"The Twilight Zone!" She shook her head and grumbled, "Geeze, for a guy with super hearing ya don't listen too well." Sparki stopped and turned to face Logan. "Hear me out for a minute so I can explain will ya?!"  
  
Logan nodded, still trying to make sense of it all.  
  
"I need you to charge the portal that can get you and your friends out of the Twilight Zone."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"  
  
"The portal feeds off mutant energy. Your mutant energy is very strong, I can sense it." Sparki smiled.  
  
"Wait-a-sec." Logan paused. "You said, me and my friends."  
  
Sparki rolled her eyes. "Congradulations you can comprehend speech." She said sarcastically.  
  
Logan growled. "The other X-Men just left in the blackbird when I got here."  
  
Sparki shook her head.  
  
"I just saw them leave." Logan retorted.  
  
Sparki shook her head again. "That wasn't them...not really anyway. Look, things aren't always what they seem here."  
  
Logan crossed his arms in frustration. "Then where are they?!"  
  
"They're still....c'mon I can help you find them." She started walking away.  
  
"How can you help kid? What are you, like seven?"  
  
Sparki spun around. "I'm twelve!" She stuck out her tongue. "And b'sides, I can sense mutant energy."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Yer a mutant."  
  
"Well duh!"  
  
Logan shook his head. "I don't need yer help kid, ya might get hurt. I c'n just sniff 'em out anyway."  
  
Sparki shook her head.  
  
"What now?!" Logan grumbled.  
  
She half-smiled. "Your senses will betray you here. Using them will only mislead you."  
  
Logan sighed in defeat. "Ahright, Sparki, where to?"  
  
She smiled, grabbing his arm again and walking off. "This way bub."   
  
~*~*~  
  
While going through the rooms of the mansion, things began getting stranger and stranger. The thick, dark fog was everywhere, and most of the walls were dripping with a deep green ooze. The mansion seemed alot bigger than normal too, and it took hours to get around.  
  
After a few hours, Sparki and Logan ended up in front of the Danger Room.  
  
"Why'd we stop?"  
  
Sparki pointed at the door. "The other X-Men, they're in there."  
  
"So what're we waitin' for?"  
  
Sparki sighed. "I can't open the door, it won't work." She looked at Logan. "You gotta do the Freddy Kruger thing to get us through."  
  
Logan looked confused for a moment, then realized what she was asking him to do. He unsheathed his claws and began slashing at the door until they could get through.  
  
The rest of the X-Men were stuck up against the walls, wrapped in a black vine-like thing which was disabling their powers.  
  
Sparki looked toward Logan. "Ok, so let's get 'em down Wolverine."  
  
He nodded and stared at his teamates. They were there, and they were awake, but their eyes were black, empty voids. Wolverine ran toward Jean first, slicing the black tentacles that held her in place. He caught her and stood her up as she fell to the ground and blinked her eyes. They were back to normal and she thanked Logan before helping to get the other X-Men down.  
  
Sparki went over to Cyclops, placing a hand on his face. She channeled his mutant energy, bringing back the strong optic blasts that came from his eyes. She moved his head so that it was looking at the vines and clicked the side of his visor, letting out an optic blast and freeing him.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Scott said once he was back to normal.  
  
Sparki smiled, "Don't mention it Squinty."  
  
Scott glared at the small girl. "How'd you?!-"  
  
"Magic." She grinned.  
  
Cyclops shrugged and went to release some of the others with Logan and Jean.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After everyone had been freed, they proceeded to leave the Danger Room. Sparki followed the others, stepping over the black vines on the ground. One of the vines wrapped itself around her ankle and knocked her to the ground. "Arg, dammit." She growled, pulling a knife from behind her back and preparing to chop the vine.  
  
Just as Sparki was about to strike it, an optic blast zapped the tentacle, right near her hand, making her drop the knife.  
  
"Are you okay little girl?" Cyclops asked, looking proud of himself.  
  
Sparki gave him a menacing stare. "My name is Sparki!" She snarled. "And I didn't need saving Mr. Dudley Do-Right!"  
  
Logan laughed out loud and Jean elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"What?" Logan shrugged. "I'm glad somebody said it." He smirked.  
  
Colossus, Beast, Storm, and Iceman all watched Sparki as she picked up her knife and walked past them all, out into the hallway. They were surprised at her attitude.  
  
Sparki poked her head back in the door, staring at everyone as they stood there. "You guys comin' or do you wanna be stuck in the Twilight Zone forever?!" She turned back into the hall again and the X-Men all followed.  
  
"Uh guys..where exactly are we going?" Bobby asked, wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
Ororo shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea, but apparently we are in some wacked out universe thing where nothing happens to make any sense."  
  
Jean nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more."  
  
Peter looked at Logan. "So who is this girl that is supposedly leading us out of this place Logan?"  
  
"No idea, she was just kinda there."  
  
Scott turned to him. "And how does she expect to get us out exactly?"  
  
Logan sighed. "She said that my mutant energy is gonna get us out...whatever the hell that means."  
  
~*~*~  
  
About an hour or two later, traveling through seemingly endless maze-like hallways, they finally stopped infront of a huge wooden door, covered in vines.  
  
"So, Sparki, where are we now?" Logan asked the girl as she stared up at the doors.  
  
She turned to face all the X-Men. "Well, this would be where the portal is."  
  
"Portal?" Jean questioned.  
  
Sparki nodded. "Yeah, there's a machine that Logan has to put his hands on to make it work. Infront of that is a thing that looks like a big door frame. That's the portal."  
  
Beast began analyzing the door. "So, can we just go in?"  
  
Sparki pointed at Colossus. "Knock the door in will ya big guy?"  
  
Peter nodded, changing into his armored form. He easily busted the door in and stepped inside.  
  
The rest all followed, coughing slightly from the dust floating around the room.  
  
Just like Sparki said, there was an oversized metal door frame with weird bright green lights on the side. In front of that was a pole that had a blue orb-like thing at the top. "Ok Logan, this is where you're needed now."  
  
Logan stepped forward, somewhat tentatively. "Ahright, what do I gotta do."  
  
Sparki got infront of the orb, her back facing the portal door. She placed her hands on her side of the orb, then motioned for Logan to do the same thing. "Put your hands like mine, on the other side."  
  
Logan did as told, glancing one more time at the other X-Men.  
  
Sparki called out to Colossus. Hey tin man, stand behind Logan."  
  
Peter looked confused. "Who me?"  
  
Sparki rolled her eyes. "No, the 500 pound metal russian standing behind you." She said sarcastically.  
  
Colossus blushed and stood dumbly behind Logan.   
  
"Get ready to catch him okay? Once I transfer his mutant energy into the orb and the portal opens, he'll probably pass out from loosing his power." Sparki said this so that the other X-Men would understand what was going to happen as well. "Alright, everyone else stand back."  
  
The X-Men stood off, then watched in awe as Sparki worked her magic. She began transfering Wolverine's power into the orb, a bright blue light emanating from it, surrounding them both. The green lights around the portal started glowing more, then they filled the space inside the portal, creating an opening. Sparki stopped her powers and Wolverine fell back from the strain of energy. Colossus caught him as he fell, taking his gaze off the mesmerizing glow of light.  
  
Sparki backed off from the orb. "Whooooaaa."  
  
Iceman stood infront of the glowing green portal. "So, is that it? Do we just go in it and we're home?"  
  
Sparki smiled and nodded. "Yep. Go on, ya better all hurry before the portal closes."  
  
Wolverine started regaining consciousness and told Colossus to put him down. He wavered slightly and Jean stood beside him and grabbed his arm. Logan looked at Sparki. "Yer not comin' with us kid?"  
  
She shook her head and gave a half smile. "Nope. I'm not trapped here like you guys were, I kinda live here. Hey, if I didn't hang around, who would get the people out that're stuck?" Sparki stuffed her hands in her pockets and rocked back on her heels.  
  
Iceman, Cyclops, Beast, Storm, Colossus and Jean all got into the portal.  
  
Wolverine stood, looking at Sparki. He reached out a hand. "Well, it was nice meetin' ya kid."  
  
Sparki half smiled, shaking his hand. Logan gave one last wink at her before stepping into the portal and disappearing. She grinned, walking away as the green lights began fading. She laughed to herself. "Well, they're all gonna wake up thinkin' they had one helluva dream."  
  
~*~*~[THE END]~*~*~ 


End file.
